1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mooring docks for boats and more particularly pertains to a new portable mooring dock for a boat for allowing a user to secure and safely anchor one's boat along a shoreline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mooring docks for boats is known in the prior art. More specifically, mooring docks for boats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,067,926; 4,913,078; 5,165,823; 4,142,477; 5,067,428; and Des. 212,654.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable mooring dock for a boat. The prior art includes portable boat docks having frames and other supports for securing the portable docks to the ground.